Finding The Doctor
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: John disappeared after suspicion was on him about a stolen gem- He witnessed something that he shouldn't have. Remembered something he shouldn't have… His new life in Cardiff is sure to give him a new definition to the word crazy. Sherlock (2010), Torch Wood, Doctor Who crossover (Still in process of writing this but Hunting John Watson is done)
1. Prologue: Welcome to my Strange New Life

**Finding The Doctor**

Sherlock (2010)/Torchwood/Doctor Who (11th)

**Rating: T**

**Word Count**: 666

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock (2010) or doctor who and it's spin off in any shape or form, thank you

**A/N: **The prequel to this story _Betraying Sherlock Holmes _is in a different category since its purely Sherlock (2010). The sequel _Hunting John Watson_ will also be in Sherlock (2010) though I might make a different one for Doctor Who since this story line affects the doctor! Lol this was inspired by the thought of John Watson fighting smog, seeing the latest Doctor who episode, and partly by Muse's _Resistance_!

**Summary: **John disappeared after suspicion was on him about a stolen gem- He witnessed something that he shouldn't have. Remembered something he shouldn't have… His new life in Cardiff is sure to give him a new definition to the word crazy.

…

This is set right before and slightly during _Betraying Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

**Prologue: **Welcome to my Strange New Life!

_Two weeks after Witness protection starts_

_John Watson's P.O.V_

I sighed as I pushed around the boxes of stuff that was my fake life junk gathering. Honestly where did they get all this crap? Though if I could I would keep some of this stuff, there were a few things I did actually like after all.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

I turned to the young man who'd led me to this apartment;

"I'll be fine Mister Jones…just- well it's going to take me time to adjust to living by myself again."

He nodded and his phone chirped;

"Yes? Yes-No he said he'd be fine…no I don't think so. Sure see you then."

He flipped the phone shut and looked up his brown eyes burning holes into me;

"I have to go- See you tomorrow."

I nodded and sighed after he shut the front door. Alone at last- How the hell did I end up in this mess. That's Right, it was the Doctor's fault…well okay that wasn't really fair to the guy-funny, charming, dangerous, charismatic, and ever so goofy looking…some how his goofy look pulled off sexy really easily and being not so straight left it very easy to fantasize about him. Although I would be much happier without all the danger that surrounded him, it was far worst than what Sherlock got into-poor Sherlock…he and everyone else I had ever loved would be informed that I was dead. How this happened was completely my fault, guess I really should have walked away on that one. Oh well might as well get some sleep while I had the chance before Captain Harkness came to bother me about what and where I'd seen.

"Come on! Run run run!"

The brown haired man shouted, I frowned what the hell was he running from? The man stumbled and crashed into someone else;

"Oh Hello there! I was wondering where you were Pond!"

The woman's fiery hair made her pale skin look beautiful;

"Doctor what were you running from?"She looked down the small alleyway I used as a shortcut to my favorite bookshop. Her mouth fell open and she pointed behind me; I whirled to come face to face with a-I gasped sitting up;

"Just a dream just a dream just a dream dammed John it was just a god damned dream!"

Of course I knew that was a messed up lie, If I hadn't run into The Doctor and the Ponds I might have continued to live a life that was while still crazy wouldn't put me in the loony house- Now I knew Dragons were real, time travel was real, that a police box could be bigger on the inside than the out, and that there were very sexy aliens out there. That was really only the start of the crazy, wonderful, and very dangerous things I learned. Only if Sherlock could see all this with me, he would babble away at the doctor and the doctor would probably have quite a few things to say to Sherlock.

My life as it was certainly different now though-with all I had seen with my new friends would never be out of my mind for long, Sherlock would of course realize something had changed about me but I would never be able to tell him. If I hadn't seen that dragon, If I hadn't about to be on the run since I'd faked my death already…Sure I'd given Sherlock a run for his money and sure I'd taken The high castle and by all means I realized just how dangerous my lover could get especially upon learning that I did harbor feelings for Sherlock. It was better to be removed from that situation-but to be in the one I was in now. I kind of missed them, James with his intense gaze and heated kisses- Sherlock with his quick mind and bright blue eyes that always dilated when he was on the hunt for clues or while making deductions.


	2. Pond's, Dragon's and the Doctor (Oh my!)

**Finding The Doctor**

Sherlock (2010)/Torchwood/Doctor Who (11th)

**Rating: T**

**Word Count**: 407

**A/N: Hello all! Hopefully you've read BSH! If not I'm sure the Prologue has confused you! If that is so please go read Betraying Sherlock Holmes**

To those of you who have read that and the Prologue carry on!

Chapter One: Pond's, Dragon's and the Doctor (Oh my!)

"Come on! Run run run!"

The brown haired man shouted, I frowned what the hell was he running from? The man stumbled and crashed into someone else;

"Oh Hello there! I was wondering where you were Pond!"

The woman's fiery hair made her pale skin look beautiful;

"Doctor what were you running from?"She looked down the small alleyway I used as a shortcut to my favorite bookshop. Her mouth fell open and she pointed behind me; I whirled to come face to face with a dragon! A real life honest to god dragon! I yelped and stumbled away from the beast into the man who'd been shouting at me to run.

"DRAGON! Run!"

And the three of us ran, turning this way and that and avoiding the fire the dragon was spitting at us;

"Where the bloody hell did that come from!"

"Uhh Doctor where did that come from?"

The pretty red head shouted at the man, Doctor?

"I think it came from the freighter that Jack and his team found why?"

The Doctor? Yelled over his shoulder- he took another turn and then me and the woman- Dead end!

"What do we do now?"I shouted;

"The Box! Get in the box!"

I felt my jaw slacken;

"We're not all going to fit in there! Besides that thing will break it in a heart beat!"

"Just trust me!"

The man yelled and we all dashed inside, the man and woman started hitting knobs in the center of the room, a room that was impossibly large. What the hell was this? A mechanical sound filled the room and then stopped just as sudden as it had started;

"I suppose Rory should be told we moved and I think you should tell Jack where that thing is."

The man grinned and slapped his palms together;

"Yes I think I will!"

And he walked quickly to the door and before I could utter a single word he was out. The lady gently led me forward and well no dragon, and a completely different place!

"Where are we?"

She smiled;

"Cardiff. The Doctor dose have to tell someone where the dragon is after all."

Cardiff? We had just been in London!

"But it can't be, we were just!"

She nodded;

"I'm sorry, um…here follow me, I'm going to get my husband Rory and then we'll all meet up with the Doctor and he'll get you back in a jiffy!"


	3. City of Delusion

**Finding The Doctor**

Sherlock (2010)/Torchwood/Doctor Who (11th)

**Rating: T**

**Word Count**: 537

**A/N: Named after the Muse song of the same title!**

Though funny enough I was listening to Glorious by Muse when I wrote this chapter ^_^;

Chapter Two: City of Delusion

"So your telling me that The Doctor is an alien who travels time and space and you join him on these voyages?"

Both Rory and Amy nodded at my comment;

"It dose seem a bit far-fetched I admit but how is it that in one moment you were in London running away from a dragon and in the next safe and sound in Cardiff?"

Good question-

"Dose he normally just disappear on you like this?"

"Yep, all the time. But we find him in the end-or trouble finds us and he comes to the rescue, except that one time we came to his rescue of course."

And this was completely normal for them. Amy met the doctor when she was a child and then he came back into her life, by then she'd met her now husband Rory.

"So John, what do you do for a living?"

I smiled at Amy's attempt to normalize the conversation, boy if she knew about Sherlock;

"I go around with my flat mate solving crimes…but work wise I'm a doctor."

They gave me surprised looks;

"Like murders and stuff?"

I nodded;

"I use to be in the military thank god, else I wouldn't have saved my flat mate Sherlock's life when a murder decides that he or she would like him dead."

The looks on there faces were precious to me, they'd traveled with and alien to other words and they were still surprised by things on earth!

"AH there you are! Oh hello again!"

I turned to the 'Doctor', Amy smiled at him;

"Doctor, This is John-You know the one who the dragon was chasing along with us?"

He gave her a blank look for a moment before his face became animated;

"OH hello! Sorry about that-I would suppose you'd like to go back to London?"

I nodded fervently, I would like to go back home! I'm sure Sherlock would text me at any moment-Actually I was a bit surprised by the fact he hadn't yet.

"Wait a moment Doctor! He saw the dragon too, he can't just go home!"

A rather hansom man in a great coat, and looking slightly irritated whom I'd not noticed before-He'd been standing right next to the Doctor after all!

"Jack we still have to catch it, we can't lead him into danger!"

They bickered for too long;

"Oi just shut up! I'm helping you nab that thing!"

They both looked at me a bit surprised;

"Are you sure? It could kill you."

I sighed;

"I think I'll be fine, besides I wouldn't be here if the doctor hadn't helped me get away from it."

Of course if I hadn't gone down that alleyway I wouldn't have known anything about dragons and police boxes that were bigger on the inside than the outside.

"He apparently chase's murders and thief's on a daily basis."

They all looked at me then at Amy's words;

"Are you a police man?"

I shook my head;

"No, but my friend Sherlock is a consulting detective."

The doctor grinned;

"Sherlock Holmes?"

I nodded;

"One and the same."

He smiled and everyone else looked confused;

"Who are you?"

'Jack' asked rather gruffly, if he was a bit nicer.. Oh well;

"John Watson."


End file.
